


Leftovers

by LilJiji



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternative universe gym, Cooking, Getting Together, Hwangwoong pole dancer, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Youngjo gym trainer, fluff and plot, overuse of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilJiji/pseuds/LilJiji
Summary: Youngjo is a gym trainer who happens to enjoy his job. He learns to love it even more when it becomes the reason he smiles every day at work, and it may or not be linked to the pole dancer that came to him one day to ask for help to gain more strength in his arms. He may or not be very glad to cook for him as well.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

> I am so in love with this group and I really wanted to write something like this since I was discussing with someone about Woongie being a pole dancer and this whole idea popped in my head.  
> You are required to listen to "leftover" by oneus on loop reading this (jk🙈)

He may be a little fucked.

Youngjo saw that short guy come at the gym for two weeks at first and doing mainly weights. Which, without a good training plan, it’s not recommended, like never. And he is thinking of telling someone, telling that shorty to be careful. Maybe even help him directly, since he is more into liftings those days.

But Youngjo is lucky, he always is, so the guy comes to him in the end. For help. And to know him better.

What actually happened five months before changed Youngjo’s life.

Hwanwoong is a pole dancer who wants to work on his arms strength and after a couple of days they spend at the gym, sometimes doing small chat as well, all their strange relationship escalates. And Youngjo doesn’t think it’s in a bad way.

Week after week they learn about each other, Woongie – that’s the way Youngjo refers to him now – is making progresses little by little and they end up going out to eat after gym some days.

Most days.

They end up even spending time outside the gym more, like even visiting each other’s houses and watch Netflix, go out and meet for movie nights and dinner and even keep him company in going for walks with Sunny, his dog.

Hwanwoong is a sweet guy, so funny to spend time to and overall a good person.

And now, they even have friends in common. Actually, Keonhee is more of a whiny man that gets drunk easily and clings to both till they drop him home, but he is of good company, and so is the rest.

Youngjo is so fascinated by Woongie’s art. He is so endearing and elegant when he dances, his way to do all kind of tricks and move to the music lives in his mind.

The first time he got the opportunity to see him practice at home, his guts got so tight. Because Hwanwoong is such a pretty artist, definitely an expert in what he does – he also mentioned he would start giving lessons again after a pause from the pole for one year – even if it took him a while to go back to it after so long.

He also opened up to Youngjo one day about his loss of interest in the craft due to some responsibilities that ripped him off the pole, a thing the older is very sad to hear, since Hwanwoong looks like a happy guy, very passionate about what he likes but he must have suffered to part ways with a thing he adores. And also come back to it – Woongie told him that to go back to this kind of thing after some time is like learning for the second time, not so easy but not impossible since you know what you’ll go through – and his reverence for him grew even more.

And any person that Sunny likes is definitely a friend.

He is actually surprised to see how much his dog is fond of his _friend_.

Friend.

Yes, because that’s what he is.

Was.

At first.

Youngjo doesn’t know how to call that feeling in his throat when he sees him, but it’s getting stronger day by day.

\---

One days especially Youngjo invited him to his apartment, to watch a movie and to cook something together. It kind of became a habit, to spend their free days like this.

Hwanwoong is such a good person, always giving him reasons to smile.

Youngjo learned to love cooking for him, since he eats so good and he also likes to feed him, teasingly and more like he wants to pester him, but it’s somehow a way to bound with him as well.

Youngjo doesn’t know why but the other seems different every time, like he opens up slowly to him, and their friends.

Even Keonhee noticed it and said it.

They spend much time together – and even earned some teasing from their friends – and act very touchy at times, but Youngjo is like that, very affectionate and everyone knows it by now. For some reason though, Hwanwoong seems to enjoy it more than others do. Maybe that’s why the older takes him in his lap more, is always attached at his hip and they even dance together.

They are like that even when no one is around, in each other’s houses, baking and cooking and playing video games.

It’s usually such a bless to spend time like that, at least before it’s time to separate.

When Hwanwoong goes, Youngjo is left with only memories of what they did that day. The dishes to wash since he insisted in doing them later to not miss his time spent with the other, the frosting in a little bowl that Woongie prepared using a bit too much sugar, all the flour on the table – he hopes Sunny doesn’t want to come keep him company in the kitchen so he doesn’t have to give him a bath too – and his dirty black shirt.

It’s like he can still feel Hwanwoong’s presence from the little things he left behind, the leftovers of a bigger meal they consumed together.

And that’s what Hwanwoong takes home too, some cake and a big smile after a long and fun day.

But it’s not enough, in a way Youngjo can’t quite describe. He wants more, these are only the traces of his presence in his life, but he wants something permanent.

Hwanwoong has a strange way to approach him when they meet after a while, it’s like it takes some time for him to warm to Youngjo, it’s like he avoids some things before completely letting himself go and be a version of himself that Youngjo likes, that Youngjo is slowly but certainly learning to adore.

But Hwanwoong is avoiding him a little, like he wants more and then he doesn’t. He changes his mind, one minute he is comfortable and the one after he zones out and acts oddly.

Youngjo gets the habit to leave him food every time before coming back to his flat. And sometimes he’s scared he oversteps Hwanwoong’s boundaries, but they did not ever fight over this so he may be just a tiny bit paranoid.

And insecure.

He makes him feel like that at times, because Hwanwoong has such a way to approach life, passions, friends and make of all that a pleasurable mix, then when he is gone, it’s like it was never enough from the start.

He may be falling in love, or getting a big fat crush – not that he would even admit it with Keonhee teasing the life out of him every single day – but it’s so early, it can’t happen. And he will definitely be rejected in no time and feel lonely again.

It gets worse when Youngjo calls him _baby_ teasingly one time and everything stops, even his brain. Hwanwoong laughs it off, teasing back and calling himself a baby because _“I need to be spoiled as a toddler to be honest, that is true.”_ And Youngjo shuts off completely. But that word lasts on his lips.

\---

That week has been pretty long so maybe spending the rest of the weekend drinking was not the best but indeed needed.

And since it’s been a while since they went out with their friends as well, it was good to catch up.

Especially with Geonhak, Dongju and Seoho. They have been together for a while and Youngjo found out only a week before that Woongie knew them as well.

So, it’s the six of them, and Youngjo and Geonhak are the responsible ones, the ones to not drink.

Which also means Youngjo has to be sober while the others tease him about his _tiny crush_.

As if it’s that tiny now. It is actually growing on him so much that is getting out. And even the other can see it, it’s read all over his face. And he is a little terrified, because he doesn’t even know himself any better.

Youngjo is lost in his thoughts as he absently feeds Hwanwoong, the other happily eating in his lap, all their friends’ eyes on them.

“You two act like you are married or something.” Keonhee says at some point, breaking the silence.

Everyone turns to him and he laughs it off, taking another drink.

If Hwanwoong got too red Youngjo couldn’t tell because he didn’t look.

It took him off guard, that comment seemed too natural but he brushes it off to keep having fun. And by fun he means watching as the others get wasted.

“Don’t dance too hard, _baby_.” Youngjo shouts to Woongie before returning to the rest of the food.

“I feel so left out, the fuck!” Geonhak protests sitting next to him, Hwanwoong is dancing with Dongju and they are pestering for some unknown reason Keonhee as well.

“We are the responsible ones, unless someone else…” Youngjo comments, pointing at Seoho sitting and smiling at his boyfriend like he is assisting at something so amusing.

“I should be in his place,” Geonhak scoffs and scoops his boyfriend closer by the waist. The other is giggling about something Dongju is doing, probably dancing somehow wrong to make Woogie mad.

“And you also have two drunk heads to put in bed.” The older grins, a little teasing as a payback for what he said when they first arrived, something along the lines of _“you are so gone and everyone can see it.”_

“And you got no one.”

 _Ouch_.

Hwanwoong stops dancing and approaches him again, letting himself fall on the sofa next to him.

He leans on Youngjo’s shoulder and laughs softly.

“Something’s funny, baby?”

“Them,” he states, lost in his thought – or most probably only drunk – and sighing, “everyone here, I am so glad we’re friends.”

Geonhak snorts.

Hwanwoong closes his eyes slowly and in short time he seems to have fallen asleep.

Which leaves Youngjo with the responsibility to take care of him. It’s true that the others told him as well that he trusts him a lot, a bit odd of him since he is pretty careful but with Youngjo, he is his authentic self. This makes Youngjo’s heart full every time.

He is trusted.

Woongie trusts him enough to let Youngjo take him home, to take his keys and help him change and he even trusts him to ask him to stay for the night.

His voice is low, soft enough that Youngjo has to come closer to listen to it, and his hand is warm on his wrist, that stops him from going, big eyes pleading him to stay instead.

So he does, he doesn’t need other reasons than that. Only because Hwanwoong wants him to.

“Sweet dreams, _baby_.”

\---

The next day Youngjo is awaken by messages and calls and complains of his friends.

 _“Are you awake? You took Woong home and stayed?”_ Dongju is awake he guesses.

 _“What did you do? You really keep calling him baby like you’re together, at this point it’s getting boring.”_ Keonhee should shut up.

 _“Can you bring me some medicine when you come to the gym, it’s for Seoho. I forgot to buy it.”_ Geonhak of course is asking for favors.

There are a lot more but Youngjo has no intention in reading them all, especially Keonhee’s other ones. Especially since the first one starts with _“did you two fuck?”_ like no way he’ll read more of that implications.

He slept on the couch actually, even if Hwanwoong insisted to take the bed and sleep next to him.

 _Yea_ , and risk to say something strange when he wakes up? Not in a million years.

Better this way, so now he has time to stretch his limbs a little, check on him, find some medicine for hangover and leave it on his nightstand and prepare something to eat for breakfast.

He has work in a couple hours – he hates to work in the morning but it’s ok anyways.

So, he makes some pancakes and coffee and quietly leaves the house, a written message on the table.

He really likes him, he is so sure now. And he hopes he won’t get rejected eventually, but he doesn’t want to act on his feelings just yet.

\---

Not the worst day at work, but definitely not his best. And he is hungry now, he wants a break. He wants to see Hwanwoong, he wants to shut Geonhak up and have something to tease him with too.

And when he finally, _finally_ gets out of there, he finds someone almost scare the shit out of him at the front door of the gym.

“Sorry, sorry…”

Woongie’s voice is the only thing that calms him but _damn_ did that almost gave him a stroke.

The other helps him retrieve all the stuff that unceremoniously decorates the floor before someone else gets out of that door.

“Hey, you’re feeling ok, baby?” Youngjo asks taking the books from the other’s hands.

He also wants to slap himself for letting that word escape his lips.

“Better than ever, I hoped to wake up next to you.”

_Brave._

_Too brave._

_Strangely too brave._

_Huh?_

Youngjo’s eyes narrow, like he didn’t quite expect that and for sure Hwanwoong didn’t want that reaction.

“ _Oh_ , really?” he lets out frustrated, “don’t tell me I read it wrong.”

Youngjo’s even more confused.

“I like you, you like me back,” he moves his hands around comically and the elder is at a loss of words, “right?”

_Ah._

It takes a while for Youngjo to actually realize those words and connect the dots. What happened last night, what has been happening for a while now. He feels like a fool.

“Tell me I didn’t just make a fool of myself?”

“No, no, no of course not!” Youngjo reassures but he suddenly feels so lightheaded.

And he’s not the one with a hangover.

“So…”

“I like you, yes, I really like you _Woongie_.”

The words come out of his mouth so naturally, his name rolls perfectly on his tongue and Hwanwoong’s smile is contagious, but everything he does is.

“Took you an eternity,” Hwanwoong winks, getting closer, “ _baby_.” He’s a breath away and Youngjo is done.

He won’t tolerate a second more without kissing him.

So he does exactly that and Hwanwoong’s hands are around his neck not long later.

His _baby_ tastes sweet, of whipped cream and chocolate, and it’s so him – but it’s probably the breakfast he left for him that morning.

And his kisses are enough to endure Geonhak’s teasing and even the urgent hunger.

Well, for that, they can go and eat something together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment and kudos to help the writer go through the artistic block💓


End file.
